Various different holders are available for holding platsic bags for the collection of material, such as refuse bags. Some holders are formed in the shape of buckets of injection moulded plastic. Others are formed as wire baskets. In most cases, however, they are designed to hold a plastic refuse bag of a particular shape and size. The user must buy a supply of the bags in order to dispose of refuse.
A part of the refuse which may be disposed of in this way will consist of grocery containers, such as conventional plastic shopping bags. In many cases, consumers will attempt to use the plastic shopping bags themselves as refuse bags. However, the baskets or holders which are currently on the market are not designed for use with conventional plastic shopping bags. As a result if a plastic shopping bag is used, it often becomes dislodged or loose, and falls out of the basket or holder, and refuse is then ejected onto the floor.